I Won't Say It
by OnlyTimeCanTellMeWhatICanWrite
Summary: Beca will say a lot of things on her mind, but there is just some things that she has to keep to herself. Well not if Aubrey and the rest of the Belles have anything to say about it. Tell me what you think reviews are welcome. (One-Shot)


**Sorry for any misspelling in this. I hope you enjoy, it's loosely on Hercules song _I Won't Say I'm In Love_. Tell what you think love it or hate it. I would put it as humor, but I'm not every good at writing humor, but hey if you think it's funny double points than! Anyways, enjoy! **

**...**

**First Attempt **

She wasn't sure when it started. It could have been the first time she laid her eyes on the redhead at the actives fair. It could have been at the many parties that she was dragged to from more than a few belles. Maybe it could have been the crazy practices that Aubrey keeps giving to them, or it could have been with the times where they hang out of practice and school. Either way Beca couldn't pin point when she started to have strong feelings for Chloe. The feeling itself actually took her by surprise to say the least.

Even seating in practice now, ignoring whatever Aubrey is talking about, she was surprise by herself. Beca was careful with these things, but the more she came in terms with her feelings, the more careless she became about hiding them.

The way Chloe has such high sprite in her eyes, and how her bubbly personality can pretty much turn anyone's bad day around. The way her smile could make one else smile, and she was beautiful, God how Beca thought she was beautiful. Then again, who wouldn't think the redhead wasn't.

The short brunette sighed though as she felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned around to come face to face with Stacie, who had a smile. And not just any smile, but a knowing smile. A smile that told Beca, letting her know that she just got caught checking her captain out, and the alt girl couldn't help the blush she felt coming on.

"So, when you going to tell her?" Stacie asked, smile still on her lips, her eyes moving between the redhead and the brunette.

"W-w-what are you talking about?" Beca asked back, as she knew her stuttering giving away the thought she just had. When Stacie gave her a knowing look, she knew she was busted, but she wasn't going down without a fight. "Look Stacie, I have no idea what you are talking about." She was cooler this time with her responds, and she was proud of herself for.

Stacie on the other hand, still had that same knowing smile. The same look of saying that she just got caught. If Beca wants to play dumb, Stacie was ready for that kind of fight it. "Oh, come on Beca, I've seen that look before. It's the same look all guys give me when I know it's time to quiet them."

She raised an eyebrow on the woman, and looked at her amusingly. "And what look is that?" Beca asked smile on her face. Already doubting the theory Stacie had going on in her head.

"It's the look of being in love."

"What?!" Beca asked loudly, standing up from her seat as she looked down at the tall brunette. Her smile was gone, and her eyes hide from shock when she heard the news from her.

"Is there something you want to share Beca?" Aubrey asked. Annoyed with the girl's outburst, and her eyes meeting with the Beca's.

The young woman shook her head as she took her seat, and Aubrey continued with her talk. Stacie who held her amusing smile in place, chuckled a bit at her. "Damn Becs, you're blinded by love." She left it at that as she went back to whatever her blonde captain was saying, and to let Beca think as well.

But Beca didn't want to think. She didn't want her mind to be going over she felt or as she try to analyze things, but she didn't want to feel that. But the more she thought about the more it made sense, and the more it made sense the more she pushed it away, because there was no way she was in love.

**Second Attempt**

It was brutal, or at least if felt brutal. Practice today was killing Beca, as she stood out of breath slight, and quickly turn to get her water. Gulping it down like there was no tomorrow, she turn back around to have Aubrey staring at everyone, going off once again how they should be working harder. That is not okay just to be good, but great. The same speech she gives all the time.

"You okay Beca?" Chloe asked as she noticed that Beca was off today.

The short brunette smile weakly at her, as she nodded her head to the other girl's answer, and went back to listen for once whatever Aubrey was saying. It wasn't that Beca didn't want to talk to Chloe, it was still Stacie's idea in her head that was throwing her off really.

Ever since she told her what Beca looked like when she looks over at the bubbly redhead she tried hard not look over there and stare, because she was not about to get caught in that act again. Still she couldn't help every once and a while for her eyes to travel over to the beautiful girl and stare for a moment or two, like how she was doing now.

"Beca can take my solo." Was the only thing that made her come out of her trace from the redhead, as she shook her own head trying to catch up from everything.

"What?"

"Yeah, sure, Beca can take it, or you know someone else can take it. Someone who really wants it, but is too shy to say anything about it." Fat Amy let out, trying hard to give hints out that she much rather want the solo them Beca.

Now that Beca was caught up with everything, she looked away from Fat Amy, and smiled over to Aubrey. "No, I would be happy to take the solo if I can change everything up."

"Sorry, you know that's not how we do things here."

"Yeah, but Aubrey maybe if-"

She was cut off harshly from the blonde leader as she went off on her. Beca quickly shut her mouth, and passed the solo away to someone who would much rather want it then herself. Fat Amy, who was happy to have it, and Aubrey called it a day on that. Though before Beca could even leave, Aubrey called her over.

"Look before we go all off on each other, let's just save it okay. I'm not really in the mood, and we both know we don't like each other." Beca stated smiling over at Aubrey, as she turn back around to go grab her bag.

"Oh no, I wasn't about to fight with you, though I would like to give you some word of advice." Beca turned around to look over at her waiting for her to say whatever she wanted to say. "You should really learn how to hide your toner."

Beca's face dropped at the word, and looked over at her slightly confused. "My what?"

Aubrey couldn't help but laugh at the freshmen, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Your toner Beca, your musical boner, learn to cover it. Everyone can see it, and trust me when I say no one wants to see." She explain as she turned around to grab her bag, about ready to walk out.

Beca rolled her eyes at her. "Well you can calm you tits over there, even if did have that it wouldn't be for you." She shot back, slightly happy with the comeback.

Aubrey let out a laugh as she straighten up and put her bag strap on her shoulder. "I'm not stupid Beca, I know it's not for me." She said, as she walk towards the exit. "It's for Chloe." The blonde let out walking past her with a proud smile on her face. "Now like I said either learn to cover it, or just tell the girl you're into her." She exited out of the gym.

Beca who face drop once again, chased after her, or at least wanted to, but when she left the gym Aubrey was already a ways down with Chloe walking next to her, and that was a conversion she didn't want to have with redhead there next to them.

**Third Attempt**

Finally a place where she can think to herself. Beca didn't have to worry about a redhead Belle, or anyone putting thoughts into her head about her feelings. Or have her overthink about her feelings. No, she didn't have to worry about any of that, or have to think about any of that as she sat in the booth of the radio station playing list after list, and enjoying the music.

A knock at the door though made her come out of her music in trace coma, and she got up to go answer it. It didn't surprise her as she saw that it was Jesse, and she allowed him in to sit with her, and they both fell into the music once again.

It was quiet, and though Beca like that it was quiet, she had an off feeling about it, because honestly Jesse was never quiet when he was with her. He would either talk about, movies, music or Aubrey, anything really, but staying quiet was never something he did when he was around her.

She turn to him, watching as his head bobs to the music, a slight smile on his face. "Go ahead, talk."

"What do you mean?" He's confused by the statement as he turns to look over at her.

"Whatever you're thinking. You are never this quiet for no reason." She points out to him as she looks over the songs she's going to play next.

"Alright fin you caught me." He let out as he turns his full body around to look at her. "So, I've been wondering, and maybe hearing some things about a certain redhead that you have the hot for. When are you going to, you know ask her out or something?"

"You've been talking to Aubrey about this haven't you?"

"She is my girlfriend, Becs." He pointed out as he turn back to look at something on the desk. "And I've been hearing some things like I said, and from what I'm hearing, it doesn't sound so far from the truth."

Beca rolled her eyes at him, and played the next song to the list. "Whatever you are thinking, you can stop now."

"Ah, but Beca, we need to do something about this. Aubrey is right you know. And from what I hear from you, it seems to be spot on." He gave out as he looked over to her.

Beca looked back, acting bored with the conversation already. "And what is it that you two seem to be so spot on about?"

Jesse's smile grew on his lips as he looked at her. "You're in love."

Her eyes grew wide as he quickly looked away from him, and back to the playlist once again. "You can stop now."

"What no way." He move closer to her, and threw his arm around her. "Beca, I think it's time."

"For what?"

"To tell her, what else?" He answered as he looked at her. "Once you get this out of the way, he can stop watching her from a far, and actually do things you only dreamed about." His smile on his face as he let her know what her plan should be, but all Beca could do was pull out from the hold, and punch him on the arm. "Ow!"

"No." Was her only answer, as she went back to her list.

"But Beca!" He whined. "This is like the movies. Two best friends, fall in love, one doesn't know it, and the other might. We all now the ending to it, we're just waiting on you."

"Listen to yourself." She pointed out as she made eye contact with him. "This is nothing like the movies, it's way too cliché, and even if I am in love there is no way in hell I would admit it to anyone, let alone myself."

"But that's just the thing, you don't have to tell anyone, everyone knows it." He said with a proud smile.

"Ugh!" Beca got up grabbing her jacket as she left the booth, Jesse following right behind her.

"Hey where are you going?"

"Going home early. Tell Luke I started not feeling good."

"Aw, someone caught the love bug." Jesse rang out, getting the finger from Beca as she left the radio station.

So much for having her own thoughts there.

**Final Attempt**

She was tired, at this point. Emotionally drain for the rest of her night. And she was done. That was the last time she went to her dad's for dinner. It would have been nice if it was just the two of them, and they sat down and talk about whatever, but the fact the step-mom had to be there was something Beca didn't want to deal with.

So to say the least the dinner didn't last long, the simple conversation end with arguments and the food on the plate was never touched. Well not Beca's food anyways. At this point she didn't want to deal with anyone or anything.

As she open the door to her dorm she was not expecting to see the Belle group in her room waiting for her, for God knows how long. Kimmy-Jin giving off how annoyed she was with her and her group of friends waiting for her, she left, and just when the headache was about to go away it started all over again.

"Okay, what is this all about?" Beca asked as she threw her bag down to the ground and close the door, looking at everyone. The only person she didn't see here was Chloe, and Beca had an idea of what this could be about.

"We are here to help you Becs." Fat Amy said with a smile on her face.

"Right, we are holding an intervention."

"A what?" Beca asked. "I don't even have a problem!"

Aubrey walked over to her, putting her hand on her shoulder. "And that's the first step is to admit that you do."

Beca moved the blonde's hand off her shoulder. "Really? What would my problem be?"

"That you're in love Beca." Aubrey pointed out. "And trust me everyone wants you to see it for yourself that you are in love."

Beca shook her head, as she walked over to her chair and took a seat. "Look guys, I'm happy you are trying to help me out, but I am not in love."

"Please." Stacie spoke up as she stood up from her spot. "The way you look at her."

"The way you would do anything to make her smile." Cynthia Rose said.

"The way you two talk is almost sickly cute." Fat Amy said. "Trust us Beca, we know now you're in love with Chloe, and you shouldn't be ashamed from that."

Beca shook her head, and got up from her spot. "Guys, are you listening to yourself?" She laughed a little trying hard to find out if this was a dream or not happening right now. "I am a lot of things, but the one thing I know am no is in love with Chloe."

Aubrey took a step closer to her. "Beca, look I know it's hard to wrap your mind around this, but Chloe does feel the same way about you." Beca's eyes went wide with this information. "She's just been waiting for you to do something, so Beca, just do something."

"The first thing you can do is admit your feelings." Fat Amy said, as everyone nodded their heads with agreement.

Beca closed her eyes, covering her face, trying to breathe. "Fine, fine." She looked up staring at everyone. "I am in love with Chloe, and even though you said she feels the same way, I just feel like I can mess up the relationship somehow, so I don't even know if I should tell her or if I should as her out."

Aubrey had a small smile on her face. "As long as you talk to her Beca, okay?"

"Fine, I'll talk to her." She rubbed her forehead, a slight headache coming on from all of this.

"Promise me."

"Promise." Beca moved over to the door, opening it, because at this point all she wanted to do was go to her music, and make mixes. Try to think of a way to talk to Chloe, and see if she would really talk to her. "Now if you please."

What she didn't see coming once again was Chloe standing outside of the door, with a big smile on her face, a walkie-talkie in one hand. "Is it true?" She asked. "You really do love me?"

"Uh, well… you see…" Beca didn't have much time to say anything else, when Chloe came in grabbing her hand, and pulled her in close. "Yeah." She finally answered. "I love you."

Chloe smiled down at her as she went in for a kiss. It was a small quick, but one that spoke volumes to both the girls.

"About time." Aubrey let out as she bend down to grab her stuff. "Alright, my work is done, and so is the rest of the girls. Let's go, these two probably want to be alone."

After all the Belles left the room, Beca closed the door to her room, smile on her face as both Chloe and Beca spent their night together as a couple for the first time.


End file.
